Talk:Armored Cannon Beetle
How was the scientific name found for this creature? It wasn't listed in Pikmin 2. Never mind, but there likely might be a third part to it. HEEELLLOOO! ACBL is the same species as ACB! Do you think that both the larva and the adult will be in Pikmin 3?--Pikiwizard 20:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I always found this to be a pain in the butt.Pikdude 23:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but the adult could not make it into Pikmin 3.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Countbleck360 BEWARE THE BLECK! Marked Image The Armored Cannon Beetle's image-the top one- has the distinctive IGN marking on it. Thus, it should not be here. Am I correct? Where? I can't see it. I think it's the marking on Olimar's picture, but I may be wrong. I don't even see itCountbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Countbleck360 BEWARE THE BLECK! How To Kill Section Shouldn't there be a How to kill section for this creature? I mean, it's basicly built into the article. And if anyone wants to know the strategy for it, ask me.Pikdude 00:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :There you go.-- Er, in the How to Kill section, it says, in reference to Olimar breaking the ACB's rocks by punching them "This does not work in Pikmin 2 , however." But the ACB isn't in Pikmin 2. Am I missing something, or does that quoted sentence not belong there? Edit: Oh, and I haven't played either of them much, so I wouldn't know. -- 14:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) It's just talking about the boulders launched by Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae and Decorated Cannon Beetles in Pikmin 2. Should it be more specific? Portal-Kombat :Yes it should. :I agree.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Countbleck360 BEWARE THE BLECK! I think we have a bit of a problem with the how to kill part saying that the rocks are to kill prey, It doesn't have prey, it eats rocks... Well, according to pikmin 2 notes.--Prof. 23:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Changed the wording and some other stuff. its to much adorable to handle it is truley the cutest little lithopod i have ever seen with there blue little eyes and there air hole and mouth and little legs there SO FREAKIN CUTE What the...? Btw,u didn't sign. 20:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It was made by an anonymous user, he/she said 'insert name, is so CUTE!!!' to quite alot of articles. Oh your sig doesn't seem to be working :-S Oh, yeah... It's because I'm from the RuneScape Wiki, not this one... So can anyone make me a sig? 10:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Try asking CL, from what ive heard he's good at making sigs I'm sorry but, I agree. It's soo cute! --Pokeflora 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I guess everyone has their own opinion...-- *nods head*Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BEWARE THE BLECK! ---- Where are its eyes? Is that thing in the top an eye? No, those light blue circles near its mouth are its eyes. The thing on the top is its blowhole.--Gamefreak75 23:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see now. I cant believe that some people still think "the distant planet" is Earth! I mean come on! AN ARMERD CANNON BETTLE with eyes that light up! INSANE! the only thing that looks like Earth is the surroundings and the pikmin. Pikmin are like ants. Pikmin fan 101 22:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :And I can't believe there's still some people who say this. Haven't you seen Australia at the end of Pikmin 2? Or how Olimar lands in Africa? I don't know if you didn't know, but the game's in the future. THERE ARE A TRILLION PLANETS OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! surly one of them looks like Earth. And besides, HOW CONE THERE Arn't any HUMANS in the games!! If you haven't realized it yet, Olimar is the size of a quarter so don't expect to see any humans in the games because they will be colossus. If you do see one, it will only be a giant shadow that covers the whole map. And the distant planet really is Earth that's why all of the treasures are human objects, except they shrunk alot so they can fit on the map. Hocotate is really Saturn. -Guest --Pikmin fan 101 23:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 YES, it is in the future, but in the future, the sun will get old and explode.(i heard this on Discovery channel) --Pikmin fan 101 23:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 About the time right when the last human dies.,,,,,,So how can there be pikmin??????????????? --Pikmin fan 101 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC)Pikmin fan 101 First: the artifacts should be a major indication that the planet of the Pikmin is earth: it is high odds that two planets look the same, even higher odds that two similar planets look the same and have inhabitants with the same technology. Second: There is no guarente that where Olimar landed is inhabited by Humans. There are plenty of places on Earth that do not have humans. The litter could have been dropped by passer-bys or by a nomadic tribe formerly living there. Thirdly, there is 5 billion years of future between now and when the sun explodes. The future of the sun exploding is not tomorrow. There is also no guarentee that humans do not die out before the sun explodes or that there is not a mass migration away from earth (I doubt anyone having other options would stay on Earth when the sun explodes) before Sol explodes. And why could the Pikmin not exist while Humans exist, anyway? --Yoshord 01:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I believe that this entire game could just be Olimar's interpretation of Earth in his POV. --Pokeflora 02:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Yoshord, for clarifying that the Pikmin Planet is earth. I could see now.-- pikmin fan 101 ....but i highly doubt animals will mutate into the animals we see in the pikmin games.(aka this) or this ---''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :LOL, anyways, its fiction. There is no guarantee that the sun will explode, I'm a Lutheran, I believe in a better future. Maybe God will explode the sun to send us all to heaven (If we believe). And no, I don't think it's cute. Bulborbs may be cute, but only if they're not trying to eat you. Pikdude 14:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I agree.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)BEWARE THE BLECK! (ok I'll stop doing that) This Thing Is A Pain In The BUTT!!! I still havnt killed it!(but i have a strategy,Put blues in the blowhole,use reds,and yellows with bomb rocks to attack)Ysyty 19:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :If it's in Forest of Hope, just carry the ship part with the max carriers. Then take some pikmin and throw them into the blowhole. While the beetle is running, the pikmin can take the ship back. If talking of the other one, he's not much of a problem. Just throw pikmin fast. I almost never lose a pikmin to him. Warning! Random pictures to the right! Joshazilla I killed it without losing any pikmin. It's easy...-- [[User:Pikmin fan 1o1|''Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 1o1|fan 1O1]] but sometimes my little sister is like"HOLY S***, watch out!" And that kindove distracts me.-- [[User:Pikmin fan 1o1|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 1O1]] Well, then i feel sad for you for having a sister that says bad words-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good|carrots]] But, still, it's easy to me-- Press down on the D pad in front of it. You'll lie down but be invincible so have your pikmin carry the part back while you are cannon fodder. Now you can kill it without having to worry about the ship part. Pikdude 14:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try that.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Boss? Whould you guys realy consider this a boss? I mean its pretty easy to beat and doesnt have that much health.Strudel man 17:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have also wondered that. It doesn't have the boss theme, like Beady or the Bulblax, and it is not necessary to fight if you use Olimar as a bait. Erm...it IS necessary in the distant spring it holds a part, but im just saying it has about a little more health then a spotty bulbear (its just that it seems to have a lot more health because you have to throw pikmin on it)Strudel man 21:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It has no boss theme, yet, it's the only one, so I would classify it as a sub-boss.Pikdude 22:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The Beady Long Legs is the only boss enemy (not final boss) with own music. The Burrowing Snagrets should be considered bosses too as they were definitely a lot tougher than the BLL IMO.-- :::Hem hem: To be considered a boss, a creature must have it's own battle music and be the only one in the entire game. Although the rules of classification may be different for Pikmin 1. Consult Greenpickle. Pikdude 22:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I consider it a boss because it can't wonder around the level like other enemies can. And according to you Pikdude, the Empress Bulblax, Beady Long Legs, Emperor Bulblax, ect.Pikmin 1254 17:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Same with the Snagrets and also, in games like Zelda:OOT and Phantom Hourglass, the bosses share the same boss music, which is technically not unique, which your statement technically saying that they are not bosses.-- :::Oh, OK! So Bongo Bongo it OoT is not a boss. OK..... As long as it has a boss battle theme, not always a unique one, it's a boss. ::::Well wouldn't you consider the Snagrets a boss. Just because there's three of them doesn't mean that they shouldn't be included as a boss. IMO, they are 10x harder than the Emperor Bulblax.-- :::::Pikmin1254, I forgot about that. I just got my copy of the game back. I think there's some form of requirement for it to be the only one in a cave for the cave boss rules. I'm not sure, it's been too long since I played or was last on here. I'm pretty sure there's a seperate set of rules for caves or something, but, it needs it's own boss music to be a boss. Besides, the Armored Cannon Beetle is NOT a boss, it fills none of the requirements, and is far too frequent to be a sub-boss anyway. Pikdude 21:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Twice is too often to be considered a subboss? Is once to often to be considered a boss, then? Also, Bowser in Super Mario Bros. 1. The background music while encountering him is the same as the rest of the level, but I'd still consider him a boss. --Yoshord 21:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) So your saying titan deevil is the only boss in pikmin 2? I consider the water wrath (who has his own music but theres more then one of him) the strongest boss. I agree with Snake, @pikdude I would say your rules mean its a final boss '''R to the' P to the Wyb. Hem, hem, the Water Wraith appears ONCE in the REGULAR GAME, NOT the challenges. Besides, I thought we were talking about the Larva. My bad. It's a boss, the BLL is NOT.Pikdude 22:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It depends on how you think about it. Is it one Water Wraith chasing you or a diffrent one on each floor. I would say if you find it in the the bottom of a cave its a boss. And pikmin 2 counts BLL as a boss because its in a big box in the piklopedia, with all of the other bosses,R to the P to the Wyb. Alright, I'll concede the BLL thing. It's been at least a year since I played, so I can be excused. I'm kind of bust right now, juggling Pikipedia, the Lord of the Rings wikia, A.I. War, and, on top of that, I'm still in Grade school.Pikdude 22:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I think Green is in college, not sure about Pres. But but beside that i think none of us are out of grade school. But i'm on my Cristmas break. And what does A. I. stand for? I've heard of it...R to the P to the Wyb. I work Booth, the technical area in my school, I'm the on-call tech boy, oh, and, almost everyone hates me. But I don't care what they say, for, quoting Dr. Seuss, "Be who you are, and say what you feel, for those that matter don't mind and those that mind don't matter." A.I. usually stands for Artificial Intelligence, btw. --Pikdude 22:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Everyone hates me and my friends, We're Christans and refuse to cuss so they hate us, but it;s funny watching them yell at eachother for not catching the ball in gym. There are no non-gangsters in my school ( not counting girls) so its hard. I know how you feel.R to the P to the Wyb. I go to a Private school; I am also Christian. I have exactly 1 friend who does not make fun of me at every opportunity. My DSi is Turquoise; they call it "Baby Blue" and make fun of me.Pikdude 23:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Get a cover for your dsi (if they make any), does that mean you only have one friend or only one nice one?R to the P to the Wyb. Only one nice one, although when they want something suddenly they become nice. I'm not stupid, I know more than they think.Pikdude 00:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The Armored Cannon Beetle is not a boss. The rules are for a boss to be a boss is Pikmin is, They only appear once in story mode, They have to be somewhat tough, And they can't be brought back to the ship. There's a boss in each area and here they are. Goolix,Burrowing Snagret, Beady long legs, Smoky Progg, and Empeor Bulblax 21:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) a)the burrowing snagret appears 3 times in story mode b)you can bring its head back to the ship But he has nice rules... we should get some standards or somthing set in stone. I always considered ACB a boss because of its hugnormusosity, but then again i consider the breadbug and the mamuta as bosses or at least 'subbosses' because of their unique ways of attacking. the first time i fought ACB I didnt know what too do and got over 50 pikmin killed by the first rock.MRPANTS 00:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think to be a boss it must: - Not appear again in the same place in the main game. For example, if you kill the Armored Cannon Beetle in the Forest of Hope, it won't come back. - Cannot wander around the level. The Breadbug is not considered a boss because of this rule, despite it permanently disappearing once it is killed. The Smoky Progg is an exception to this as it can only travel to the base. And to the unregistered contributer, if that is your rules for considering an enemy a boss, then the Smoky Progg should not be counted as it can technically be brought back to the Onion as it drops that golden sphere. And yes, I consider the Mamuta and Goolix a boss. Pikmin 1254 Okay, I know what you've said and call me Jared. My first consern is that the smoky progg can not be brought back to the ship its pearl can. I'm not trying to be rude, also the burrowing sangret is a boss in pikmin2 so I asumed it would be in pikmin and it appears once just three if them in one area also the breadbug and mamuta are enemies in pikmin 2 and are extremly easy. 16:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's me Jared and I think we should lay down some perment rules for the bosses in Pikmin 1 so if anyone has any reasonable suggestions put them in this boss section please:) 22:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I got a vaguish one-requires player to attack with strategy- all the bosses i can think of have to use strategy. If were going to have rules i would suggest a "pick any 2 out of these 3" type of rule because the bosses are all pretty different. another rule could be appears less than 3 times in story mode.MRPANTS 11:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Every enemy requires a strategy. You don't want to swarm a Bulborb's face for instance. In my opinion the only two actual bosses in Pikmin 1 are the BLL and Emperor Bulblax, since they had their own music and did not respawn, whereas Cannon Beetles, Goolix, and Mamuta were just exceptionally tough enemies. 19:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Armored Cannon Beetle IS a boss.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Boulder Can it hurt enemies or pellet posies with its boulder, like in Pikmin 2? No i tested it with the red bulborb in the forest of hope and the boulder broke upon impact. Strudel man 22:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna test your theory.Countbleck360 (talk) 21:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC)